Official:Prize Purse
=Prize Purse Promotion= Between 4:00 PM PDT August 21st 2012 and 4:00 PM PDT August 26th 2013, players will receive one red "Prize Purse" for each $2.50 spent on doubloons or subscription time. What are "Prize Purses"? A "Prize Purse" is a one-time use Miscellaneous, in-game item that will grant your pirate Pieces of Eight when opened (similar to a Piggy bank). Most Prize Purses will contain between 400 and 4,000 Pieces of Eight each, with a small chance of a payout of 100,000 Pieces of Eight. An unopened Prize Purse can be held in portraits. Collecting Your Prize Purse Your Prize Purse items can be collected in-game by logging in and viewing the "Ahoy" section on the pirate with which you would like to receive it. Prize Purses will appear in the Miscellaneous section of your Booty. Click on the item and select, "Open Purse". This will destroy the Prize Purse item and deliver the Pieces of Eight it contains to your pirate. Promotion Details * This promotion is open to players using whichever payment method they prefer. Purchases of either doubloons or subscription time during the promotion period are eligible. You can be certain that your purchase qualifies if an image of a Prize Purse shows up next to your chosen package on the subscription or doubloon billing pages when you go to make your purchase. * Purchases must be made between 4:00 PM PDT August 21st 2012 and 4:00 PM PDT August 26th 2013 to be eligible. * Each purchase of $2.50 or greater is eligible. Smaller purchases cannot be combined to meet this limit. * A purchase larger than $2.50 will earn you multiple Prize Purses, at the rate of 1 Prize Purses for every $2.50 spent. For example, a $10.00 purchase will grant 4 Prize Purses. * Purchase amounts are not cumulative. For example, making ten separate $2.99 purchases will only grant one Prize Purse reward for each purchase. Subscriptions * Players with an existing subscription will receive one complimentary Prize Purse item. * Additional time can be purchased by current subscribers to receive additional Prize Purse gifts at a rate of one per $2.50 spent. These Prize Purses will be awarded at the time of purchase. *Coinscriptions and Gifted subscription time do not count as a purchase and do not count towards the Prize Purse Promotion. Prize Purse Distribution and Value All eligible purchases will receive the appropriate Prize Purse items but the distribution of Pieces of Eight they contain is random, regardless of the amount of the transaction or the frequency with which purchases are made. The probability of receiving a specific amount of PoE is always the same, regardless of how many purchases you make during the promotional period. Three Rings offers no substitutions for the Prize Purse items. These items and the Pieces of Eight they contain are offered as a bonus to doubloon and subscription purchases and have no cash or redemption value with Three Rings and cannot be returned for a discount. If you are unable to retrieve your Prize Purse items or have any questions, please contact us through the Support Form so we can resolve the problem. Category:Official Documentation